


Emptiness

by Fujoshiigirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshiigirl/pseuds/Fujoshiigirl
Summary: Its been a full year yet I still feel empty without him. His warmth, his lips, his smile and his touch, I can still feel them when I close my eyes. When I dream, I wish to never wake again.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys long time no see, I've tried my best at writing but have been very busy so here I am giving it another shot. This is just something I'm working on. Please enjoy.

There stood a man with slowly greying hair, kneeling down to lay a bouquet of summer flowers on the hard stone that lay beneath his feet. With a soft smile and freely flowing tears from his eyes as he reads the stone.

“Hi Natsu…I came to see you again. Did you miss me? I sure did miss you….I came alone today….” Grays voice wavers a bit. “I didn’t want to bring our sweet little girl here because I didn’t want her to see me cry. It’s already been a year since you’ve been gone and I still can’t let go. I don’t want her to see me cry anymore than she does at home.” He chuckles softly. “I know what you would say if you were here, you’d scold me for worrying our little girl. You tell me to grow a pair and not cry so much.” he looks up at the slow sunset sky, trying to blink away his tears. “I love you babe...I miss you every day that you are not with me..” he sniffles and wipes at his eyes. “You should see her now Natsu...she looks just like you and sometimes it pains me to look into her eyes but that doesn’t mean I don’t stick around. You would never forgive me if I left her just to be with you.” Gray leans his head on the stone, breathing shakily. “I miss your warmth, your kisses, your smile and your touch….” he stands up and carefully lays a blanket on the grass beside the stone and lays there, hand resting over the name Natsu Dragneel-Fullbuster and closes his eyes, dreaming about the days when his husband was still around.


	2. When they first meet

It was a sunny warm Autumn day and a certain dark haired stud was making his way into the building known as Fairy High. The newly senior was meeting a couple of old friends at this time.

“Yo Gray, where have you been?” An orange haired boy asked as he approached.

“Turning down another one of Juvia’s love confessions.” He rolled his eyes and sat down besides his friend.

“Just go out with the girl dude.”

“No thanks. What about you and Lucy?”

“She dumped me.” He sighed. “Said she met another guy over summer break who just moved here. I wonder if he’s going to our school this year.”

“Why you plan to kick his ass if he does?” Gray laughed.

“Maybe.” He joked.

As the two engrossed themselves in laughter, their other friend Cana made her way to them, followed by the blonde named Lucy and a guy with pink hair behind her.

“What are you two laughing about?” Cana placed her hands on her hips.

“Nothing much.” They two shrugged off.

“Hi Lucy.” Loke smiled towards her as if they didn’t break up.

“Hmph.” Lucy crossed her arms. 

“Knock it off Loke. Anyway, we came over here so you can meet Lucy’s new ‘friend’.” Cana motioned towards the pink haired one.

“A ‘friend’ huh?” Loke glared.

“I’m Natsu.” The boy gave a toothy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

Time has stopped in Gray’s eyes. The boy before him was beautiful, he thought. He’s never met another like him and he was just Gray’s type.

“Hello? Earth to Gray.” Cana waved her hand in his face. “Aren’t you going to say hi? Don’t be rude.”

“I’m Natsu Dragneel and I just moved here this summer.” He held his hand out to shake.

“I love you.” Gray had thought out loud.

“Eeeerrrrrr thank you?” Natsu laughed awkwardly and stepped back.

“Gray!” Lucy was absolutely livid. 

All the while Lucy was a jealous screaming mess and shaking Gray to death and a laughing Loke took place, Natsu had slipped away with his face beet red.

“Uwah, he was so cute.” He gushed. 

The two boys had fallen in love at first sight but little did they know, they had a long future ahead of them.


	3. Their first time

Both lay panting beside one another after finishing a fierce, passionate love making for the first time since becoming an item. Gray pulled the smaller man towards him and gave sweet kisses along his ear, whispering sweet nothings.

Natsu giggles and traces a finger along his chest, admiring the fit physique underneath his fingertips. “Did I ever tell you I love you?” He mumbled.

“Once or twice.” He playfully jokes.

Natsu sighed and laid his head against the still rapidly beating heart of his lover. “Can we stay like this forever?”

Gray laced their fingers together, “Forever and ever.”

They both carried on the night, under the covers, sharing secrets, and declarations of love for one another, dreaming of a future with both greying and talks of children.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when I'll be updating but I'll try my best!


End file.
